


Love at First Sight

by Izvin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aristocracy, Fluff, Gen, Marketplace, Medieval, Shopping, Swords, cargo ship (tv tropes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: There is no greater bond than between a man and his weapon. Well, maybe between a woman and her jewellery. :D





	Love at First Sight

He found it in marketplace.

It was one of those trips, in which he set out with a list of three or four items, he needed and afterwards ended strolling from stall to stall. He wasn't buying, only taking in the textures, smells, colours, shapes, humm of bargaining and laughing and music, of different languages (and women, oh yes, women too...). He did consider buying sample of reddish spice mixture. Sometimes he managed to impress even their ruler with his purchases. And what he used only personally turned on court tables or elsewhere soon enough. This trendsetting pleased him quite profoundly. Other times he earned only curious looks, but he didn't care. He liked his quirky findings even more profoundly than approval and to stand out a little could be used for enhancing his image too.

But just as he was waiting for seller to finish dealing with other customer, he heard tintinabular clang, that made him turn his head. In the opposing line of stalls, a bit to the right was arms merchant. Greek, considering the cinnabar coloured fez, straight nose and thick curls. As Predrag tuned to the conversation, he noticed soft quick accent typical for those people. He was orbiting some broad-shouldered balding steel-clad man and showing him some blade.

But what a blade! Predrag has never seen such. There were enough double-edged swords - older varangian swords, also new longer swords sporting wide crossguards, that his friend Kazimir liked so much, even few arabic saifs with curved handle, also one-edged paramerions from Carihrad and Pechenegs' sabres, all kinds of knives... This one, was like none of them. Its handle was such as of saif, crossguard straight with little bals on ends, but its slim blade curved into opposite direction with cocky elegance. Pointy and proud and clever. It sparkled in the sun and cut through air in breathtaking way.

He found himself walking forward slowly, transfixed by the movements, the merchant performed. There was small round shield, maybe thirteen inches in diameter, to it, polished and lovely too. The customer seemed sceptical and eventually shook his head and moved on. Predrag smiled in relief and called out in greek.

"Do not regret his departure. If he had so little appreciation for it, he falls low of its worth. I think I will make a better weilder."

Disapointed expression melted from the mechant's face, as his head whipped in Predrag's direction, eyes widening at sound of his mother tongue and at sight of clearly courtesan garments.

"You honor me."

"It is not undeserved. How did you acquire such a beauty?"

"It is from faraway legendary Persia. Novel design, I've discovered it only a year ago on Phoenician coast. They call it shamshir, a lion's claw."

"Splendid name. Would you show me one more time, how is it used?"

"As you wish."

He watched with widening grin twisting strikes and returns behind protection. Claw indeed. Tried it in his hand afterwards. It fitted so nicely, begging him to move his wrist and cut something, its whisper as enchantung as its battle cry upon hitting target. Love at first sight. He haggled just to humor the man, who made him so happy. He would gladly pay even the first price.


End file.
